


Moonsun 關於欠債的故事

by kuobowdd



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuobowdd/pseuds/kuobowdd





	Moonsun 關於欠債的故事

-流水帳  
-abo設定  
-ooc預警  
-金容仙(o)x文星伊(a)

-0  
昏暗曖昧的酒紅色燈光，空氣中混雜著嗆鼻的酒精和令人不適的菸味，坐在昂貴沙發椅上的是一張又一張上流仕紳虛偽的嘴臉。

這裡是都市裡隱蔽的拍賣所，專門做些違法拍賣的事，背後的靠山勢力龐大，連條子也別無他法。

金容仙一輩子都想不到自己會來到這樣的地方。

強迫性的，作為拍賣品的身分。

“接下來的拍賣品是名年齡二十五歲的omega女性。”

金容仙被拍賣所的人員押到了台上的聚光燈一處，照道理來說她應該反抗的，但在上台之前就被下了藥，整個身子發軟無力只能被抓著移動。

“儘管不是個剛成年的少女，但憑著這張臉和纖細的身材也是個上乘品，沒有任何經驗，請在座的各位仔細瞧瞧！”

“那就從兩億開始競標！”

“兩億五千萬！”

“三億！”

“三億八千萬！”

“四億五千萬！”

……

因為被喂了藥物的關係，她的腦袋像是被灌了鉛一樣昏昏沉沉，迷濛的視線所即之處全是令人寒毛倒豎的偽君子，她感覺自己的胸口悶得不像話，全然顧不上台前那些人的喊價聲。

“六億！”

“價格到了六億！還有沒有人──”

“十億！”

由於價格跳轉得太快，幾乎所有人都望向喊出價格的那人身上，喊價的是個穿著黑色西裝的壯碩男人，但男人卻退開了一步，身後的女人不急不徐的走了出來。

只是那個女人較像個稍微化了點濃妝的大學生，完全不像是該出現在這種場合的人物。

“十億，付現。”女人打了個響指，身後兩個男人拿出了幾個大鐵盒打開後倒在前台，裏頭全是捆好的大鈔

“等等，她不是在京畿道的那個─”

“怎麼會出現在這…？”

女人聽著後方的議論紛紛不滿的咋舌，心裡暗自罵了無數句的髒話，若不是事出有因，她哪有這種閒工夫來聞這群臭老頭的菸酒味，既難聞又令人作嘔。

“你來找碴的吧！”一個中年男子走向女人憤怒地大吼

“沒空陪大叔閒聊，給我滾。”她冷冽的眼神狠狠的瞪了對方一眼，隨後男子就被隨身的保鑣架住了脖子

“對…對不起！請您好心放過他！我會馬上叫他走的！”另外一個男人又衝了出來向她鞠躬，面對女人也沒掩住畏懼的顫抖

“大哥！”

“快走啊臭小子！輩分都不清楚還想活命嗎！？”

女人撇了眼面前恭敬的男人，哼了一聲。

“我也不會在這種地方待上多餘的一秒，錢就放這了，把人帶走。”

-1  
因為止不住藥效發揮的關係，她在被載回去的路上就昏睡了一段時間，醒來時躺在一張柔軟的大床上，身上像破布一樣的衣服早已被替換成乾淨的襯衫。

買下自己的人正坐在床旁若無其事的看著報紙。

“那個…唔…”金容仙才剛要起身就覺得頭痛欲裂，連忙扶著昏沉的頭揉了揉

“別隨便起來，躺好。”女人連金容仙一眼都沒看，等到將手中的報紙折好後才看向她，“你被下了藥，多休息一些。”

“啊…謝謝你。”

“為什麼要道謝？”

“你救了我不是嗎？從那種地方…”

女人嘆了口氣，“正確來說，我是買下了你，而我也知道你的身世，包括你的名字、住址、個人隱私。”

“…你是誰？”

“文星伊。”文星伊站起身倒了杯水，又遞給了金容仙繼續說道，“我知道你叫做金容仙，我會買下你是因為你的父親曾在我家困難時幫助我們度過難關，但你仍然必須留在這邊。”

“為什麼？”

“你父親欠了我們公司幾筆債。”

金容仙聽了楞神幾秒，回過神來時才戰戰兢兢地問道：“多少？”

“大約六億多吧。”文星伊瞟了眼金容仙，轉過頭回答，把數字說的像小數目一樣雲淡風輕

她聽了頓時腦袋一片空白，她家曾經有段時間生意做得不錯，照文星伊的說法她的父親或許真的曾經助人一臂之力，但對於欠債的事情，金容仙壓根一點印象都沒有。

“你應該很困惑吧，那是因為有人以你父親的名義來借款，所以你才不知道。”文星伊從一疊紙張裡拿出了借據，金容仙湊前一看，上頭的擔保人確實是她父親的名字，也確實是她父親的字跡

借款人是朴澈賢，金容仙思考了一陣子，才想起這個人是一直待在她父親旁邊的助手，父親很信任他的……

“對於你父親前幾年遇上的意外我感到很遺憾，但如今也找不上人了，只能找身為女兒的你來還債了。”

金容仙哪有多餘的錢來還債，她只是個小小的實習醫生，雖然因為職業的關係稍有積蓄，但她這個年紀來說也只是剛起步，哪能還上上億的債務。而且自從她父親意外過世後什麼也沒有留下，所以為了以防萬一，一直以來都是儉吃節用來過日子。

文星伊見金容仙臉難看的像是見鬼一樣，內心忽然一陣罪惡感，面無表情的收起了借據。

“我可以幫你找到朴澈賢，但能不能拿到錢不確定。”

“找到了…又能怎麼辦。”金容仙搖了搖頭，因為債務的事讓她的頭又更疼了一些

“腎臟、肝臟、眼角膜，這些都能賣點好價錢。”

金容仙一聽整個臉都刷的慘白，文星伊那張冰山般的冷臉一看終於笑了起來，她輕聲道：“開玩笑的。”

“但必要時還是會採取一些不得已的手段。”

-2  
等到要盥洗時夜色已深，金容仙光是整理今天一整天發生的事思緒就已經混亂不堪，她打開花灑，冰冷的水淋在光裸的肌膚上，刺激著她回到現實。

從到醫院的路上被人劫走到在拍賣所被當商品競標，最後被文星伊買下來還債，要不是真實發生在她身上，都還以為是哪部霸道總裁的狗血小說劇情。

啊，才想起醫院的事，因為無故請假的關係，主任大概給她打了好多通電話了，還只是個菜鳥就那麼鬆懈，搞不好會這樣被罵吧。

金容仙穿著文星伊扔給她的oversize襯衫緩緩的從浴室裡走了出來，默默的看了眼已經在床上看書的文星伊，又思考著是否該發出聲音。

“你好了？我家沒有客房，你就睡我旁邊吧。”文星伊從餘光撇到了金容仙的身影，拍了拍旁邊空曠的位子

“……”

“怎麼？”她見對方站在原地無動於衷，疑惑的問道

“我以為你會叫我睡沙發或地板之類的…”

“你想要也可以啊。”文星伊聳著肩，從旁邊的櫃子抽屜裡拿出一張紙，“你的發情期週期是大概兩個月一次，雖然有特別註明週期不定，但距離你上次發情期也才過三個禮拜，我才想說可以給你睡舒適一些。”

金容仙頓了頓，睜大了雙眼，“你…你怎麼知道？”

“拍賣所附給我的’商品說明書’上面寫的，那群人也真夠嗆的，這都能知道也是夠變態。”文星伊無所謂的揮了揮手上的紙張，將目光擺在金容仙身上掃了一會，“看來還要多加買抑制劑的開銷。”

“這資料怎麼管理的啊…真是…”金容仙煩悶的揉了揉還沒吹乾的頭髮，這麼一動盡數貼在了白皙的脖頸與肩膀上，“唉西…抑制劑的錢你就省下來吧！我家裡多的是。”

“那群老頭子想要什麼資料基本上動用一點政府內的人員都可以取得，那個拍賣所裏頭也有政府官員，所以才能得以長久的持續活動。”文星伊翻閱著書籍，講著又輕輕的咋了舌，“對了，你的手機我放在那邊的桌上，剛剛有響了一會我沒接。”

金容仙被文星伊提醒才想起醫院的事，她三步併作兩步的跑到化妝台前，點開螢幕一看是滿滿的紀錄，十通有九通是主任打來的剩下的一通是自己還未繳電話費的簡訊。

“我有個請求。”

“怎麼？”

“明天我必須要到醫院值班，今天我沒有去大概也拖累了其他同期實習醫生，得和他們道歉才行。”

文星伊闔上書本，和化妝台前的人對上視線，她挑了挑眉。

“如果我說不行呢？”

“我會逃走。”

“逃債會招來可怕的後果喔。”

“不是逃債，我只是要去工作，不然我哪來的錢還你，難不成你要把我殺了再把我的器官拿去黑市賣？”金容仙遇上今天的事後膽子也大了起來，像是譏諷一樣朝著文星伊一笑，“賣了也是你虧，幾個器官能賣多少，還不如等我找到了那個朴澈賢比較實在。”

“算你還會談判，好吧，你就去醫院值班，但我有個條件。”

“什麼條件？”

“你一下班就得回來，不許在外面閒晃。再那之後，我的人會載你到我的公司，有些關於朴澈賢的事情可能需要你。”

“就這樣？”

“嗯。怎麼？”

“不，沒事。”以為是更加難以言喻的條件，金容仙放心的嘆了口氣

“沒有，我不是那些拍賣所的怪老頭，你放兩百個心。”文星伊沒有情緒起伏的回答了金容仙的話，“不用疑問，你說出來了。”

金容仙忽然紅了臉，氣呼呼的踱著腳，暗罵著文星伊這個人一點都不懂的掩藏。

床上的人一點道歉的意思都沒有，只是伸出手臂打算拉熄床頭燈，她轉向金容仙說道：“要睡了，過不過來？”

金容仙聽了火氣更上頭，但還是踩著沉重的步伐躺到文星伊的另一邊，不忘用多出來的枕頭隔在兩人之間。

要是醒來看見她超過枕頭就死定了。金容仙在睡前氣憤地如此想著。

-3  
金容仙一早起床就鬧了一陣的騷動，文星伊不是個會深入睡眠的人，一下就被金容仙從洗手間弄出的雜音給吵醒。

“文星伊，你有沒有新的牙刷？”金容仙從門口探出一顆小腦袋出來，滿臉急迫的樣子像是在趕火車

“那邊櫃子裡有…”

文星伊疲憊的指著不遠處的櫃子，翻了個身作勢準備睡回籠覺。

“喔，謝啦！”

聽著金容仙急促的跑步聲，文星伊開始慶幸是自己買下了這個遲鈍的連反射神經都能夠繞地球兩圈的人，幸虧自己是沒有起床氣的，要是給哪個變態買到這位祖宗，不被好好’教導’一番才有鬼。

“事先跟你報備一下，我去醫院之前得先去我家一趟。”

“你幹嘛？”

“換鞋子，你只給我留一雙飯店用的絨毛拖鞋我是怎麼去醫院上班？”金容仙抬起腳指了指潔白的絨毛拖鞋

“喔…對，你的包我叫人放在車上了，上車記得檢查一下證件有沒有遺失。”文星伊在說這句話的後半段已經是含糊的級別了，金容仙應了一聲後就關上了門離去

金容仙一離開文星伊住的公寓就見到路邊停了輛黑色的轎車，駕駛位的人大概是見到了金容仙的關係，搖下車窗對她打了個招呼。

“這邊！”

她原先是停在原地發楞，駕駛人又對她揮了揮手後才慢半拍的指著自己，發出疑問：“我？”

金容仙的疑惑是有原因的，因為駕駛位上的人並不是昨天文星伊身邊的那幾個長的好像都有一米八以上的壯碩男子，而是個很有歐美野性美的女人。

“這邊只有你，不是你不然是誰？”對方樂的笑了起來，將鼻樑上的墨鏡摘了下來，“文星伊那傢伙昨天特別拜託我當一天的司機，你剛才在想駕駛人應該是個黑衣壯漢對吧？”

“先上車吧，到醫院對吧？”

“等等。”金容仙打開後座車門，拉上安全帶扣好後安穩地坐著，“麻煩先載我到這裡一下。”

她給前方的人看了眼手機上的地址，對方點了點頭後踩下油門又自顧自地說道：“文星伊也真是會挑，在拍賣所上買了一個這樣漂亮的女孩子，她昨天有對你做些什麼事嗎？”

“…沒有。”如文星伊所說的一樣，金容仙在後座看見了自己的提包，稍微翻了一下錢包並沒有什麼東西被偷走

她有些在意對方說的話，如果是這麼問的話，文星伊會是那種隨便玩弄別人的感情的人嗎？

“她…常常帶人回家過夜？”

女人輕輕的哼笑，搖著頭回答：“那人要是會帶人回去睡，我就請她喝我珍藏的酒慶祝她終於開竅了！文星伊那人跟個性冷淡似的，慶生的時候我請她去夜店喝幾杯，那個冰塊就真的只給我去喝酒！吧檯前任何一個omega都吸引不了她。”

金容仙笨拙的腦迴路終於從中找到了一點怪異，連忙問道：“等一下！文星伊是個alpha？”

“嗯，不過你沒感覺到也不意外啦，她的信息素我基本上沒感覺到幾次，連什麼味道都不清楚，搞不好有也是淡的跟水沒兩樣，要不是資料上這麼寫我都當她是個beta了。”女人一副恨鐵不成鋼的模樣，打了方向盤又抱怨了幾句，“一點慾望都沒有，文星伊怕不是成佛了唉西─”

金容仙回想起昨晚的對話，開始思考著文星伊是不是真的是個性冷淡。哪個alpha能接受一個omega若無其事的在自己的身邊睡覺，而且還是主動邀請。

不過話說回來，金容仙還真的沒有聞到文星伊身上有任何一點信息素的味道，連平常躺著的床都沒有留下，有也只是枕頭上殘留著的洗髮水香味。

“我就在停在這邊等著，你快一些。”她拉起手剎車，看著金容仙打開車門走出去後滑起了手機

“好，謝謝。”

金容仙的動作很快，她才滑上第一個新聞的一半金容仙就氣喘吁吁的坐了進來。

“喔…真的很快。”女人遺憾的收起手機，準備開往市區醫院

-4  
“我值班時間到六點，最晚可能會到七點左右。”

“知道了。”

金容仙見對方沒有要駛離反倒是停靠好車，疑惑的問：“你做什麼？該不會文星伊還要你監視我工作？”

“不，今天我只擔當司機而已，現在我是來送早餐的。”她晃了晃手中像是便利店買的麵包，“走吧。”

當金容仙看到身旁的人也和自己是同個樓層的時候就越來越感到不對勁，去更衣室換制服時聽見外頭傳來的聲音讓她知道自己的不安獲得了證實。

“黑金你來啦。”

“早餐替你帶來了。”

金容仙隨意扎好了頭髮後衝到更衣室外，她的同事丁輝人正和載自己來的女人聊的和樂。

“容仙歐尼，你今天來的很早呢。”丁輝人看見後面突然出現的金容仙，朝她揮了揮手招呼，“這位是我鄰居，安惠真。”

“我們已經認識了，稍早的時候。”金容仙眉毛一抽，艱難的扯出了微笑

“遇上了？真巧。”丁輝人天真的回應，撕開了麵包的包裝吃了幾口，突然想起昨天發生的事情，立刻嚥下了嘴裡的麵包，面有難色：“容仙歐尼你昨天沒來讓主任氣的青筋直冒，我和其他人還勉強撐得過去，你最好還是先去討好主任吧。”

“我忘了！啊西…怎麼辦！”金容仙一聽眉毛都成了八字，主任那樣的狠角色要是較真起來，恐怕是會在無限的責罵裡聽到靈魂出竅

“趁主任還沒來，歐尼去一樓的便利店買些甜食擺在主任桌上表示歉意吧！”丁輝人拉著金容仙的手跑到電梯前，又轉過頭看向一臉看戲的安惠真，“黑金我先走啦！謝謝你的麵包！”

一波風波過去之後，死命討好主任的金容仙終於逃過了一劫，從辦公室裡走出來時她簡直快要虛脫，耳邊迴繞的是方才重複好幾次的時間就是金錢。

“看來今天主任心情不錯。”丁輝人看著比起預計時間還早走出來的金容仙，欣慰的笑了笑

“大概是老婆或是兒子的關係吧…好餓，我們去附近街上吃飯吧。”金容仙才剛從地獄之中脫困，無力的嘆了口氣後看了眼手上的表

“好啊，我去跟他們說一下。”

實習醫生忙的活仍然很多，她下午跟著其他外科醫師忙了兩場小手術才正式結束上班時間，那時已經是晚上七點半，比自己的底線預計晚了半小時。金容仙匆匆忙忙跑到停車場時那台黑色轎車的主人不知道已經在車裡看了多久的手機，她打開車門的第一反應就是連連的道歉，她本以為安惠真可能會生氣，對方卻笑笑的對她說沒事。

“比起上次載丁輝人回家時還快多了，你們實習醫生都要超時工作到這麼晚嗎？”安惠真想起丁輝人約好要一起吃晚餐時明明是約在七點，但等到人的時候卻已經是兩個小時後的事情了

金容仙疲憊的點頭附和，若好死不死又遇上人滿為患的急診室就可有得他們忙的了，更慘的還可能是半夜被無止盡鈴響的電話叫醒，連頭髮和儀容都來不及整理就得亂糟糟的到醫院幫忙。

“文星伊那邊大概也已經完事了，走吧。”安惠真行駛了一段路程才忽然想起金容仙可能還沒能吃上晚飯，趁著等待紅燈的時間向對方詢問：“你還沒吃晚餐吧？要吃什麼？”

金容仙想了幾秒，回道：“就泡菜炒飯吧。”

安惠真點著頭，打了通電話：“文星伊你吃飯了沒？那我順便給你帶一份怎麼樣？喔，等會見。”

因為稍微繞了點路的關係，她們到達文星伊所在的公司時將近八點，金容仙稍微觀察一會，公司的外觀並不是多麼的醒目。

不過當金容仙一進去就明白了原因，因為文星伊的公司並不是什麼正常的公司，表面上是個做金融業的，但內部卻是地下錢莊。

但更想不到的是用巨資買下金容仙的文星伊不只是這裡的掌權者，還有她竟然只有二十四歲，比金容仙小了一歲。

“喏，這個是朴澈賢最近的活動範圍，他好像一間賭場裡做經理的樣子。”文星伊將一疊資料傳給了金容仙，全是朴澈賢在賭場內的照片，大概是用了隱藏式相機的關係，照片有些模糊，“那傢伙過得不錯啊。”

她嗤笑了一聲，看了眼面前站著的金容仙。

“你確定這是他了嗎？”

“嗯。”小時候常跟在父親身邊的關係，很多時候都能見到朴澈賢，對方在她的印象中一直是很親切的叔叔

“生氣嗎？”

金容仙預料之外的搖了頭，沉默了一陣子才緩緩開口：“只是感到有些悲傷而已。”

人的信任與感情那麼容易因為外在原因而改變，卻還是那麼如此容易相信人，自己呢？無依無靠的她該相信誰？

“接下來要你想怎麼辦？”

“我想和他見一面，單獨。”

文星伊放下手中的照片，彎起好看的眉眼。

“好。”

-5  
文星伊為了單獨將朴澈賢約出來花了點功夫，利用了能夠動用的人脈終於是將他給約到了一間巷弄裡偏僻的酒吧。

當然為了金容仙的安全，裏頭除了他以外的所有客人全是文星伊的人。

朴澈賢很準時的到了現場，可能是緊張的原因，他時不時就會往手上的瑞士表看一眼。

緊張也不是沒理，文星伊託人邀約時壓根沒有說出朴澈賢今天會面的人是金容仙。

十餘分鐘後金容仙從門口跑了進來，左顧右盼後才看見坐在角落的朴澈賢，她走到對方面前先是歛了歛眸子，為了表示遲到的歉意而微微鞠躬。

朴澈賢見到金容仙時先是愣了楞，隨後還是管理好了表情，溫柔婉約的和金容仙打了招呼，全然不像是做了讓她陷入絕境的惡人。

“容仙小姐。”

金容仙自嘲的笑道：“我已經不是那種高高在上的有錢人家了，不需要那麼尊敬，澈賢叔叔。”

朴澈賢還是不變的那張笑臉，“今天就是容仙小姐找我的吧？您有什麼事嗎？”

“澈賢叔也不需要賣傻了，您也知道吧？我父親的事。”她十指交叉將手背抵在下巴上，眼神犀利的不像平時那個傻裡傻氣的金容仙，“讓我們家生意失敗，用了我父親的名四處借來鉅款再逃亡，讓我家欠了一屁股的債再把我拍賣成商品，你到底什麼意思？”

她本想平靜的質問，說到後頭一股心酸卻湧上心頭，逐漸失去了控制。

沒想到對方卻喝了口桌上的水，堅定地看著金容仙：“當初您的父親願意以自己名義擔保時我真的很感動，他是我一輩子放在心裡的恩人。”朴澈賢說著兀自哽咽了起來，他輕咳了幾聲，“對於讓您受委屈的事我真的很抱歉，也願意償還我欠下的債務，但是將您拍賣出去的事，我真的一點事都不知道。”

他說的真切，又從口袋裡拿出了一支鏡面破碎的石英表遞給了金容仙，“這是您的父親當時留下來的，我一直好好的保存著，現在我想應該歸還給您。”

“我稍後有些事就不多留了，這是我的名片，未來若有困難請務必讓我幫忙。”

她望著朴澈賢匆匆的背影流下了淚水，一片混亂的腦子起不了任何的作用，只是坐在酒吧好一段時間，又點了好幾杯的調酒猛的灌入口中，辛辣的酒精在喉嚨灼燒的讓她發疼，後頭來的客人還以為金容仙是個豪飲調酒的勇者，但事實上對方是個不折不扣的酒精垃圾，最後渾身酒氣的被安惠真扛回了文星伊家裡的客廳。

文星伊當時在洗澡，聽見門開的時候還以為金容仙回來了，卻聽見安惠真在外頭大喊了一聲：“後面就交給你了，我先走了！”

文星伊當下也只是疑問了兩秒，又轉頭回去淋浴去了，直到見到躺在沙發上昏迷著的金容仙才想起安惠真先前的話。

原來是這麼一回事。

一靠近金容仙時文星伊確實有一些嚇著，身上散發出的酒味濃厚的可以迷熏酒量差的人了，她的臉紅撲撲的像是把腮紅塗滿了整張臉，吐息也混著幾分酒味。文星伊皺著眉頭拍了拍金容仙的臂膀，對方醉的一點反應都沒有，只是不適的動了動眉毛，手像是趕蒼蠅一樣在空中揮了揮。

“起床了，你不洗澡不准上我的床，今晚就睡這了。”

金容仙迷濛的眸子睜開了一些，下一秒卻變得水亮水亮的，淚水像是潰堤一樣止不住的沿著臉頰滑落，但她一點表情都沒有，就是單純的哭了出來。

“怎麼了？”文星伊對這樣的情況沒轍，問了也不知道對方到底出了什麼事而感到煩躁的撓著頭

“無所謂了。”她喃喃自語著，雙手搭在文星伊的肩上後將對方按在沙發上，手從她的胸脯游移到身下的突起，“我是你願意花十億買來的人，那就讓我來給你享受吧。”

文星伊焦躁地大喊：“你瘋了！”

她使力推開坐在身上的金容仙，對方卻又湊了過來，漂亮的臉龐在視線裡放大了許多，最後只能聚焦於她微微顫抖的眼睫毛。金容仙的唇瓣是草莓牛奶味的，可能是因為混了一些酒精而讓文星伊開始有些神智不清，她應該對酒味不過敏才對的。

鼻翼間飄來了更加濃郁的草莓牛奶香，恍惚之間文星伊才發覺到事情不妙，連忙拉開了兩人之間的距離，她看向一臉沉醉的金容仙咽了口水。

“金容仙你該不會…發情了？”

omega迷茫的看著她，扯出的笑容魅惑極了。

-6  
若是認識文星伊有一定時間的人都知道，她這個alpha對omega一點興趣都沒有。

但此時的文星伊可不這麼想，面對眼前的金容仙，她的下身起了反應。

整個房間裡全是金容仙無意釋放出的草莓牛奶味，文星伊因為這個香甜的味道搞的全身燥熱，額間開始冒起了冷汗，腿間的小傢伙脹痛的讓她難受。

“笨蛋…你的抑制劑呢？”文星伊推著對方的肩膀，查覺到情況已經變得有一些糟糕，她開始不能控制喘息了

“我的抑制劑就是你。”她壓住了文星伊的胸部，伏下身從脖頸舔舐到微微敞開的鎖骨，惹的文星伊發出一陣難耐低沉的悶哼

金容仙明明就是個omega，發情時力氣卻還是和平時一樣大，難道就是她睡前總在做的運動導致的嗎？文星伊被信息素弄得昏沉的腦袋如此理性的想著，身下的柱體卻做出了本能的反應。

而且身上的年上不知是有意還是無意，在舔拭時她的腿心總輕輕的蹭著掩藏在浴袍下的傢伙，現在已經頂成了一個小帳篷。金容仙撐起身子，露出一抹迷人的微笑，右手悄悄向後放，微涼的指尖觸碰到頂端炙熱的溫度。

“金容仙…”被情慾浸染的嗓子發出了性感的嘶啞，文星伊的聲線本就低沉，這讓金容仙聽著更加酥麻

再不控制下去，文星伊作為alpha的本能絕對會將不堪一擊的理智擊垮。

“你不想和我做嗎？”金容仙雖然遲鈍，但仍看見文星伊眸子裡僅存的幾絲抵抗，她頓了頓，停下了手上的動作

文星伊撇過了頭，她闔上雙眼囁嚅道：“我並不想和這樣的你做。”

“我在你眼裡只看見絕望而不是愛，你現在這樣只是在傷害你自己，用這種方法逃避現實，做了醒來會更痛苦的只是你罷了。”文星伊咬牙撐起自己的身子，和金容仙挪開了一點距離，她能從灼熱的體感溫度想像到自己的臉可能多麼狼狽，“金容仙，你睡在我身邊的這幾天我是多麼克制，我想和你做，但不是這種場合。”

“或許你已經忘了，但你小時候曾和我見過面，是你保護了我。”

小時候文星伊的父親因為生意失敗曾被討債的人找麻煩，搞的附近鄰居都知道還傳了出去，當時文星伊只要在放學回家的路上就會被幾個勢力較大的人欺負嘲諷。

和垃圾一樣、沒母親的孤兒、敗類生出來的孩子……什麼難聽話文星伊大概都聽過一遍，但她太懦弱不敢還手，也不敢向她的父親和老師說，不過在某一天那群霸凌者圍著文星伊拳打腳踢時金容仙出現了。

那時金容仙的父親了解文星伊家裡的困難，就主動過來幫了點忙，金容仙也就是這個時間出現在文星伊逐漸黑白的生命裡。

金容仙小時候就是個直話直說的人，先是朝著那群人吼罵了幾聲發現沒用後就加入了戰局，三兩下就解決了那些霸凌者，不過也搞得自己灰頭土臉，但她一聲抱怨都沒有，牽著文星伊的手默默地走回了家，笨拙的替她擦藥再輕聲安慰。

“你提起勇氣他們一輩子都看不起你！”

“那群膽小鬼只敢欺負你這樣軟弱的孩子！要反抗！”

“他們再欺負你就跟我說，我手臂上的小傢伙和長安洞火拳可厲害了！”

等到文星伊家的資金能夠順利周轉時金容仙他們就功成身退，離開了她的生活之中，不著一絲痕跡，唯一留下來的就是金容仙送給文星伊的髮圈，年幼的孩子說是能夠給予勇氣的護身符。

“那個髮圈，給了我很多東西。”

十幾年過去了，金容仙的直言還是和以前一樣沒有改變，變的是被給予勇氣的文星伊。

-7  
那個有兔子吊飾的髮圈是她小時候最喜歡的寶物之一，因為是她母親還在世前買給自己的禮物而一直珍藏著，她還以為丟在哪裡了，怎麼就忘了是送給文星伊了呢。

“對不起，我真的忘了…”

文星伊抽了抽鼻子，輕輕搖了頭。

在前幾年得知金容仙的父親意外去世時，文星伊就一直苦苦地尋找金容仙，但找到一點線索時才發覺她已經搬離原先的家，又花了好一段時間，終於透過友人的幫助下得知對方因為債務的關係被擄到了拍賣所。她不會知道在再次相遇的那晚文星伊就已經決定，無論花上多少錢都一定會將金容仙買下。

金容仙也不會知道她的父親根本就沒有欠文星伊的公司任何債，那全是文星伊買來的，為了將讓她有個充足的理由待在自己身邊。文星伊就像從前那個軟弱的小孩一樣哭了，她已經很久沒有哭出來，自從金容仙離開自己身邊以後。

忽然覺得眼前那個在公司嚴肅冷靜的alpha還是回憶裡那位心思細膩的女孩子一樣脆弱，但面對她的自己卻什麼話都說不出口。

“我喜歡你，金容仙。”

文星伊把腦袋埋在金容仙的肩窩裡，小心翼翼抬起的眸子無辜的像隻惹人憐愛的棄犬。金容仙揉了揉年下的髮絲，把懷中的人抱得更緊了些，靠在了對方的耳邊低語。

我們做吧。

文星伊因金容仙那句話而徹底的臣服於慾望，她拉下對方下身的最後一道防線，輕輕的用手抵在那片炙熱，那裡早已濕黏的不像話。忍住了那處脹痛的衝動，她伸出兩根手指緩緩的從溫熱的穴口進入，因為發情期的關係，內壁在探入之前就潤滑好了，文星伊緩慢的抽插讓陷入情慾之中的omega有些不滿足而嚶嚀幾聲。

“快一些也沒關係…”

年輕alpha緊抿著嘴，將對方的腿又稍微分開了一些，鬆開綁在腰際上的帶子，粗壯的性器盡數暴露在空氣之中，迷茫著的金容仙頭一次見到真傢伙，也有些意外年下的尺寸而縮了縮脖子。

“我進去囉…”她扶著腺體頂在了花穴的洞口，只是稍稍的進入金容仙就害怕的扭著身子，但文星伊的耐性早要被剛才的事消磨光，難耐的又挺入了一點後咬牙切齒的悶聲著，“容仙歐尼，你別亂動…”

文星伊知道金容仙就算再怎麼能打其實也是個很害怕疼痛的姐姐，面對這種事難免還是會害怕的下意識排斥，也只好軟下語氣安撫她，溫柔的親著對方帶淚的眼角。

“歐尼會痛的話我就不會繼續了…好嗎？”

金容仙好不容易妥協的點了點頭，像個準備打針的小孩一樣緊緊地閉上了雙眼，只是文星伊才進入一半她就因為體內被她的碩大撐的脹痛而忍不住哭著呻吟，惹的alpha又皺了眉停下動作，“很痛嗎？”

對方搖頭，一臉委屈巴巴的回應：“你繼續…”

文星伊將自己薄荷味的信息素加重了一點，在進入時金容仙果然適應了許多，她抱著omega的腰肢緩緩的抽插，或許是信息素的關係，年上吸附著腺體的軟肉更加的濕熱了一些，讓她舒服的差點失去意識。

“容…”

金容仙慢慢地開始享受起這場情事，她勾住了文星伊的脖頸靠了上去，腰部也隨著進出的節奏擺動，彼此相互貼在一起的肌膚燙的嚇人。

“啊…哈啊…星啊…”

勾人的低吟聲是一場情愛中最好的催情劑，文星伊不懷好意地將金容仙抱了起來，手托住了對方的臀部，alpha壞笑著：“這樣歐尼就能按照自己想要的來了…嗯…”

誰知道這樣卻打開了omega體內全部的慾望開關，金容仙笑的撫媚，上下擺動的速度隨著時間越來越快，花徑也逐漸的緊了起來，文星伊被刺激的發出了斷斷續續的呻吟，她的姐姐把她伺候的太舒服了。

“歐尼…我快要了…”

金容仙看著年下隱忍的神情滿意的吻著對方柔軟的唇瓣，微微瞇起勾魂的眸子，加快了速度後在最後一刻將硬挺的性器抽離，曖昧的白濁噴灑在平坦緊緻的肚腹上。

“哈啊…哈啊…”

論體力還是身為年下的alpha好，omega才在上位做主導者一次就累的倒在了對方身上，但沒想到的是金容仙竟然一倒就睡了起來，文星伊無奈又寵溺的看著頭倚靠在肩上的金容仙，輕啄那張肉肉的側臉後將她帶到了浴室清理身上的黏膩。

-8  
因為前一晚放縱的歡愛讓金容仙睡到史無前例的晚，一醒來就感覺到頭像是被轟炸般的疼痛，雖然記憶的片段落在了酒吧狂飲，但昨夜的溫存也漸漸的浮現在腦海之中，包括自己主動上了從前認識的年下還有後半段不忍直視的激情。

乾脆把她埋了算了。

她忽然想起昨天朴澈賢給她的那隻石英表，跌跌撞撞的跑到洗衣籃那拿出昨夜穿的外套，表安穩的放在了上衣口袋裡。

“幸好…”

“怎麼了？”早醒來的文星伊聽見房裡的騷動疑惑道

沒有見上當事人倒還好，現在這麼一看金容仙更加不好意思的撇過對視的視線，卻又不小心撇見文星伊白嫩的脖頸上有幾處自己留下的傑作。

“唔…”宿醉的頭疼來的不是時候，她難受的嗚咽了幾聲

“這個是解酒湯，喝了會好一些。”文星伊將她攙扶到床上，遞了碗剛才熬好的湯給了金容仙

“謝謝…”

文星伊瞟了一眼對方放置在床邊的石英表，金容仙順著她的目光看了過去，只得輕輕一笑。

“我昨晚見到朴澈賢後才發現自己依舊還是那麼不理智。”金容仙拿起了表瞧了瞧後又放了回去，“儘管表面上表現的平淡，但我還是知道內心是多麼哀怨自己的遭遇，總會想著為什麼這種事會發生在我身上，真的很不公平。”

彼此沉默了幾分鐘，金容仙看著手機螢幕上的時間後很快解決了解酒湯，走到行李箱那抽出衣服後穿了上去。

“你要去哪？”

文星伊問的有些心急，準備出門的金容仙覺得好笑而轉過身子回答年下。

“醫院，今天是下午時間值班，現在去大概還不會遲到。”

“你昨天…不是…你請假不行嗎？”文星伊漲紅著臉一副難為情的模樣支支吾吾的，金容仙明白對方想要說出口的話，笑著微微搖頭：“因為這點事就請假我還當醫生幹嘛？”

說完不忘炫耀著自己手臂上鍛鍊出來的小傢伙。

“我會晚一些回來，別忘了吃飯。”

沒等文星伊回話金容仙就自顧自的離開了房間，文星伊望著那扇房門發了會呆，厥著嘴打了通電話。

“這吹的什麼風讓我們文社長來邀請我一起吃晚飯啊？”安惠真挑起了眉看向對桌的正在看菜單的文星伊，止不住因為好奇而勾起的嘴角，“這間餐廳最近可火紅的了，沒有預約可得排幾個小時的隊呢。”

見文星伊仍然將注意力放在菜單上，她身子微微向前傾了一點，“你家裡那位歐尼呢？要吃飯也應該是找她吧？”

安惠真自從知道金容仙在文星伊家住上好幾個日子之後就打從為好友的開竅感到欣慰，儘管當事人一句話都沒有承認，還是兀自的將兩人的關係定義為自己所想的那樣。

雖然也沒有毛病就是了，知情的友人也都是這麼猜測的。

“她要工作沒空。”

“嘖嘖…果然是這樣，不過你怎麼一直在看甜點，你不是沒興趣嗎？”

文星伊的臉不著痕跡的上升了點溫度，要是給安惠真知道是為了喜歡吃甜食的金容仙，必定會被眼前的人狠狠的調侃一番，她輕哼了一聲，將菜單翻回了主菜的部分後答道：“隨便看一下而已。”

她揮手示意服務生過來，看向安惠真：“快一些，我要點菜了。”

“你別急啊這邊的菜都挺熱門的我得想一會啊！”

“你想吃就點啊，猶豫那麼久幹嘛？”

安惠真抬起銳利的眸子，“我點了你買單嗎？”

文星伊笑的單純，“休想。”

“那我還跟你說那麼多！別吵讓我思考一會！”

晚餐差不多吃到後半段時安惠真接到了丁輝人的電話，她看向文星伊笑了笑的說：“輝人打過來的，你家歐尼也差不多要下班了。”

沒想到接起時是丁輝人急得快哭出來的聲音，帶著鼻音的哭腔還帶著斷續的喘息，安惠真一時沒辦法把對方的話聽清楚，只能先安撫著。

“你冷靜一點，恢復一下呼吸再跟我說怎麼了？”

文星伊光是看著安惠真微微蹙起的眉就察覺到了事情的不對勁，也不知道怎麼一回事，她的眼皮突突的跳著，一向不相信這種現想的自己到了此時卻忽然害怕了起來。

電話另一頭歇了幾秒鐘後還是忍不住哭了起來，傳來丁輝人間斷哭聲。

“黑金…怎麼辦啊…容仙歐尼…容仙歐尼她被一群人帶走了！”

安惠真頓時不自覺地提高了點說話的音量：“你說什麼？怎麼了？”

“我…我也不清楚啊！容仙歐尼她本來要載我回家的，但我們剛到停車場時就有一群人架走了歐尼後就把車開走了！”

“那些人有什麼特徵嗎？”

丁輝人那端沉默了一會後驚呼著：“對了！帶頭的那個人西裝上有R區那間賭場的徽章！但是…我不確定容仙歐尼會不會在那裡…”

“R區的賭場…”安惠真連忙用桌上的筆寫下位置，“我知道了，你能自己坐車回去嗎？”

“可以。”

“那先這樣，掛電話了。”

文星伊不知道何時已經轉變了狀態，眼神不同於剛才的放鬆，冷冽的眸子像是要把一切結凍，她沒有慌張的疑問，而是等待著安惠真自己道出實情。

“金容仙被抓走了，R區賭場。”

文星伊從方才聽到R區的賭場時心裡就大概有了個底，那間賭場的社長曾經和自己有很大的過節，因為當時重創了對方的名聲和財產，想必做這件事大概是對她的報復。

文星伊眉宇緊蹙，握緊了拳頭，她並不因為對方卑鄙的手段而怒，而是因為自己。

她恨的是金容仙因為自己的私人恩怨而被捲進風波，金容仙只是無辜的受害者。

她將一張卡扔給了安惠真，從包裡抽出了車鑰匙，頭也不回。

“結帳，我去開車。”

-9  
R區的賭場離他們有半小時的車程，但文星伊硬是將時間縮短了一些，在不違法的情況之下。

“明知這是獵人設下的陷阱也要冒險嗎？”安惠真點開簡訊，發了幾條話後就又關上，她瞟了眼旁邊的文星伊，意外的發現對方微微發顫的手，“這對你絕對不利。”

“我不是傻子，不會輕舉妄動。”

安惠真無奈的笑了笑。

你這麼做不就是件輕舉妄動的事嗎？

她嘆了一聲，感嘆多年的好友終於開竅了一點。

“文星伊。”

安惠真在文星伊準備下車前叫住了她，後者轉過了頭看著自己。

“記得活著出來。”

她一進賭場的大廳就被上頭懸掛的吊燈亮的刺眼，一個穿著西裝站的筆挺的男人一見到自己就走了過來，對她標準的鞠躬。

“社長在貴賓室等著您。”

文星伊看了眼過來接待自己的男人，才發覺對方就是朴澈賢，她強忍下怒氣，眉頭深鎖，“一切都是你的關係嗎？混帳東西…”

要不是這裡全是他們的人，文星伊早就大打出手了。

文星伊推開貴賓室的門走了進去，金容仙就坐在單人沙發上，身邊圍了幾個人拿著小刀抵住了她的脖頸。

“文社長，你可終於來了。”

發話的是坐在長沙發上的男子，對方捻掉了菸頭後緩緩地站了起來。

“可讓你久候了，林社長。”文星伊輕蔑的笑著，但對方並不以為意

“雖然很想和文社長好好的敘舊，但很可惜今天的目的並不是這個啊。”男子聳著肩，將目光撇向一旁的金容仙，“我希望你把這個omega還回來，當然我會以原價買回，你想要商議也可以。”

文星伊不屑的笑了出來：“怎麼？找到開更高價的新買家了？”

“我們可是在幫她脫離被討債的風險罷了，怎麼就把我們說的那麼壞了。”男子裝作和藹的模樣笑著

“呵…你以為我不知道那裡面的人都是怎麼樣的禽獸嗎？光是聽到那些小道消息就已經夠令人作嘔了。”

男子歛起眸子，嫌惡的皺起了鼻子。

“好吧，既然要這樣的話不如我們來賭一把。”他從一個服務生手上放著的小盒子內拿出了一把左輪手槍，“我們來玩俄羅斯輪盤吧，這把手槍裡有六個彈槽，裏頭只有一顆子彈，你只要扣動板機五下都沒事的話就算你贏，怎麼樣？”

文星伊看向不遠處的金容仙，她的眼眶早已紅了一圈，對方可能是被嚇著了，什麼話都沒有說出口。

“我事先聲明一下，裡面的子彈可是真貨，只要運氣差的話你的腦袋就會穿了個洞，然後身旁這位小姐也會歸我。”

金容仙一聽，猛地搖了搖頭，完全不顧還架在脖子上的刀刃大吼著。

“文星伊你別答應他！就別管我了！”

這種賭注正常人怎麼可能會答應，就算答應了只要運氣不夠好就必死無疑。文星伊也是個聰明人，只要不接下手槍的話…

“好啊。”

文星伊答的淡然，接過男子扔來的手槍確認了一會便轉動彈匣，將槍口指在了太陽穴前。

“文星伊你瘋了嗎！”

她毫無懼色的扣下板機。

“咔─”

“很幸運的沒有中彈啊，接下去吧。”

“別再開槍了！”

“讓你陷入這樣的困境是我的錯，你本來應該就過著自己的生活就好了。”文星伊看著金容仙濛上一層水霧的眸子，一邊又扣住了板機

“又沒中呢，接下來是四分之一的機率了喔。”

“對不起，連累了你。”

“你沒有…不要再繼續下去了！”金容仙徹底的哭了出來，比起冰冷的刀刃拄在脖子上的恐嚇，她更畏懼的是文星伊下一秒就可能會倒在血泊之中

“嘁─又沒中嗎…這可是剩下三分之一了啊！”男子激動的站了起來，恨不得那發子彈貫穿文星伊的腦袋

“不要為了我的死而難過，這都是我自願的。”

咔的一聲宣告著子彈仍然沒有被射出，在場的所有人的屏住了呼吸看著文星伊，金容仙差點以為自己的心臟要停止了，眼前的人卻仍然面無表情。

“最後一發了吧。”她笑的狂妄，彷彿不在乎任何一個結果一樣

在她扣下最後一次板機時朴澈賢抓住了文星伊的手，搶過她手中的左輪，“林社長，就這麼讓您的敵手那麼簡單的死去好像也便宜了是吧？”

他用手臂壓住了金容仙的喉嚨，槍口抵在了她的腦門上。

“比起死去的亡者，留下的人才是更痛苦的一方。只要一槍下去，文星伊就會生不如死。”朴澈賢長著一副老好人的臉，擺出銳利的眼神時倒給人一種令人更加懼怕的反差感，“社長不是一直想要復仇嗎？這樣就是最好的辦法。”

“這個……”

“澈賢叔…求求你放過文星伊吧。”金容仙閉上了雙眼，據說在人死前會回想起好多以前的事情，她想起了以前那個溫婉的文星伊，需要她保護著的文星伊，又想起方才一點懼色都沒有的文星伊

她是什麼時候變成那樣會保護人的孩子了呢。

“求你了。”

朴澈賢放下了手槍，他低下頭看了眼金容仙，他把話說得很輕。

“這是我對您父親唯一能夠做的補償，很抱歉讓您擔心受怕了，我會讓您回到屬於您的歸屬。”

他將金容仙推進文星伊的懷中，轉頭看向暴怒的賭場主人。

“朴澈賢你這個垃圾！跟了我那麼久竟然還敢背叛我！去死吧！”男子從懷中掏出另外一把手槍對準了朴澈賢，文星伊眼疾手快狠狠地踢了對方一腳，讓他疼的倒地不起

“咳…你們幾個是花瓶嗎！快給我抓住他們──”

“全部別動！”

貴賓室忽然被一群警察破門而入，在控制住場面後安惠真緩緩的從門口走了進來，看著文星伊安然無恙的護住金容仙朝她點了頭說：“很好，還活得好好的。”

“局裡那邊因為一直因為走私菸酒的事頭痛啊，多虧你才讓麻煩事少了些。”安惠真拍了拍文星伊的肩膀，視線轉到被制伏的男子身上，“林順浩，我們接獲情報得知你長期走私外國菸酒，警方已經在港口的貨櫃上找到了證據，請你跟我們去局裡一趟。”

“朴澈賢先生，也請你跟我們到案說明一下吧。”

“好的。”

金容仙看著掉落在地上的手槍，情緒突然就湧了上來：“笨蛋！玩這種讓人提心吊膽的賭注，要是真的在腦袋上開了個洞外科權威都救不了你！”

“你是哪裡來的自信給你扣下板機的…”

文星伊輕輕的抱住了金容仙，親暱的在她的耳邊答道：“就是你給我的啊。”

“臭油膩。”她推開得逞笑著的文星伊，看見走過來的安惠真稍微點了頭，她拿著手中的手機遞給了自己，“輝人打來的。”

一接過電話就聽見堪比唱起卡拉OK的音量，金容仙的耳膜差一點就被丁輝人的哭泣聲震破，在一陣安撫後才消停下來。

“話說你是怎麼逃過一劫的啊？你作弊？”安惠真戴上手套後撿起左輪，拉開彈匣驚訝得睜大了雙眼

“原來最後一發才會打中啊。”文星伊湊過來看了一眼，反應的平淡，“看來我真的很幸運。”

文星伊這人怕不是把所有的技能點都點在了幸運值上了。

-10  
朴澈賢會倒戈的原因有很多，一是虧欠金容仙的父親，二是因為她父親生意失敗也有部分原因是那間賭場導致，很難想像他孤身一人在那邊待了那麼多年就是為了替她的父親報仇。

“澈賢叔他一直為我的父親做事，我真的不知道該如何向他道謝。”金容仙坐在副駕駛上感嘆，但對方好像一點回報都不需要的樣子

“你的父親真的是個很好的人。”文星伊說的真誠，印象中她的父親就是個遇見別人有難就會去幫助的熱心腸，金容仙這點大概也是遺傳她的父親吧

“嗯。”

文星伊將金容仙載到了她的家門前，金容仙疑惑的看向旁人。

“朴澈賢把你欠下來的債都償還完了，我沒有理由將你留在我身邊。”文星伊伸手將她的瀏海順了順，苦笑著，“經歷這樣的事後，我認為你待在我身邊實在太危險了，或許你該找個正常的唔...”

金容仙的氣息充斥在她的鼻翼間，溫熱的小舌敏捷的繞進了她的口腔中，兩片柔軟一同共舞交纏，過了許久才沉醉的分離。滾燙的吐息灑在文星伊鎖骨一處，金容仙輕輕的蹭了蹭對方的面頰，聲音低沉的誘人：“想用這種爛理由就把我趕走，那你倒不如在那間賭場讓我被賣掉。”

“到我房間，我們好好談談。”

alpha被omega熱情的吻弄得情迷意亂，金容仙坐在文星伊的腿上，對方的手不安分的往胸上嫩白的渾圓摸索，年下輕輕含住了頂峰的紅櫻，時不時用貝齒啃咬那處敏感，惹的金容仙喘的更加激烈了些。

金容仙悶悶的低吟了一聲，拉開了文星伊西裝褲的拉鍊，退開了最後一層的內褲，小心的摩娑著逐漸精神起來的腺體，低垂的眸子望著那雙微啟的唇瓣，輕笑著。

“文星伊，當時在你眼中我可價值十億。”

“現在我會讓你知道，我可不只值十億。”

沒了初次做的生澀，文星伊扶著年上纖細的腿挺了挺腰，omega因為正值發情期，甬道又濕又熱，在alpha埋入時差點失了魂，內壁的軟肉熱情的緊緊絞住了性器，“嗯…容…你放鬆一點…太緊了。”

“嗯啊…這樣…不舒服嗎？”金容仙的眼眸中帶了幾絲魅惑，文星伊咽著口水笑著加速了挺腰的動作，“怕歐尼弄得太舒服…讓我先到…嗯…可就丟臉了…”

文星伊學習的很快，在原先機械般的抽插裡很快就掌握到了訣竅，她發現往內道的特定一處頂弄身下的愛人就會有更大的反應。

她直起腰，性器的頂端朝著甬道一塊突起狠狠的頂去。

“嗯啊...啊…”

omega因為過大的刺激而弓起身子，在逐漸紊亂的喘息裡吻去她眼角旁的生理淚水。

下身的連接處早已被弄得泥濘不堪，腺體每抽出一下就帶出些許的蜜液，隨著信息素越來越濃厚，這場情事也變的越加的火熱。

文星伊扶起金容仙翹挺的臀部讓她面對自己坐著，因為姿勢的原因，體內的腺體又深埋了一些，金容仙緊閉著雙眼，花徑不受控的緊縮了幾分。

“嘶…嗯…”突然被包覆的更緊，她忍不住呻吟了一聲，緩了緩呼吸後加重了頂胯的力度

金容仙舒服的軟了身子，整個人依在文星伊身上隨著抽插晃動，她伸手抱住了文星伊，因為止不住的快感而將指尖扣在了對方的肩頭。

愛人嬌滴滴的呻吟聲在耳邊繚繞著，文星伊低頭含住了她發燙著的耳尖，胯下頂的比起剛才都還要用力，omega的生殖腔軟塌塌的，一下就被硬挺的腺體頂了進去。

“哈啊…這個…太…”

在情亂之中組織好句子確實是件難事，她的話語被頂撞的隻字片語都不剩，整間房裡就剩下彼此的喘息聲和下身碰撞的水聲。

“星…啊…啊嗯…我要…”

文星伊稍微換了些角度，她撥開隱藏在髮絲後發熱的腺體埋頭啃咬，在那股草莓牛奶裡注入屬於自己的薄荷味。

小腹一陣緊縮，繃直的腿根勾住了她的腰身，高潮的快感淹沒了僅有的一點理智，意識像是沖上雲霄一樣，思緒也被抽離的一絲不剩，最後只剩下她微弱的喘息聲。

她感覺到了文星伊射出的熱意填滿了生殖腔，肚腹內卡在裏頭的結脹的她難受的想哭，alpha聽見懷中的愛人細細的呻吟，溫柔的吻著她滲著薄汗的額頭。

“好疼…”

“乖，忍一下就好。”

“要是有了怎麼辦？我還在實習。”金容仙咬牙用軟綿綿的拳頭捶著她的胸口，卻不小心扯到了仍卡在體內的結而吃痛的嗚咽一聲

“我娶你，就算沒有我也會娶，這輩子我會娶的人只有你。”

文星伊的眼神真摯，惹的金容仙甜蜜一笑。

“你可別把我養胖了。”

“文夫人成了什麼樣子我都愛。”

她輕蹭著對方的鼻尖，羞著的愛人別開了臉卻止不住笑容。

“油膩死了。”

Fin


End file.
